Class-D Personnel
Class D personnel are expendable personnel used to handle extremely hazardous anomalies and are not allowed to come into contact with Class A or Class B personnel. Class D personnel are typically drawn worldwide from the ranks of prison inmates convicted of violent crimes, especially those on death row. In times of duress, Protocol 12 may be enacted, which allows recruitment from other sources — such as political prisoners, refugee populations, and other civilian sources — that can be transferred into Foundation custody under plausibly deniable circumstances. Class D personnel are to be given regular mandatory psychiatric evaluations and are to be administered an amnestic of at least Class B strength or terminated at the end of the month at the discretion of on-site security or medical staff. In the event of a catastrophic site event, Class D personnel are to be terminated immediately except as deemed necessary by on-site security personnel. Class D personnel are expendable personnel used to handle extremely hazardous anomalies and are not allowed to come into contact with Class A or Class B personnel. Class D personnel are typically drawn worldwide from the ranks of prison inmates convicted of violent crimes, especially those on death row. In times of duress, Protocol 12 may be enacted, which allows recruitment from other sources — such as political prisoners, refugee populations, and other civilian sources — that can be transferred into Foundation custody under plausibly deniable circumstances. Class D personnel are to be given regular mandatory psychiatric evaluations and are to be administered an amnestic of at least Class B strength or terminated at the end of the month at the discretion of on-site security or medical staff. In the event of a catastrophic site event, Class D personnel are to be terminated immediately except as deemed necessary by on-site security personnel. Quotes Class-D Personnel when in SCP-173's Containment Chamber. *"Wait what the fu''- snap" *Thats not the real .ogg the real is classd2.ogg But i dont know how to change it. *"gasp" ;The Lure Subject *"Sniffing" *"''Is anyone out there?" *"Hello?" *"Please let me go!" *"Let me go!" *"I just wanna leave, Please!" ;After the button is pressed *"of pain'' W-w-why ahuh'' crying sniff" *"sounds'' huh-''screaming tear followed by SCP-106 laughing" D-9341 Absolutely nothing is known about D-9341's past other than the fact that his name is Benjamin Oliver Walker, a senior researcher at the foundation before his memories were wiped and he was demoted to D-class for doing unauthorized research on an anomalous phenomenon known as 'The Spiral Gestalt". After being escorted to Euclid classified SCP-173's containment chamber to do some tests on it with another pair of D classes, a power outage ultimately led to a huge containment breach among the facility. Fitted with nothing but an orange prisoner jumpsuit, D-9341 is forced to navigate his way through the Foundation with dozens of inhumanly dangerous anomalies hunting him down. Quotes ;The player when in front of SCP-012 *"and cutting I have to... I have to finish it... grunting" **You saying you must finish it. *"Do you really wanna do it... grunting I don't... think... I can do this. grunting" **You saying you must finish it. *"I... I... must... do it. laughter and coughing" **You saying you must finish it. *"I-I... have... no... ch-choice! and grunting" **You saying you must finish it. *"laughter This....this makes...no sense! gasping" **You saying you must finish it. *"No... this... this is... impossible!" **You saying you must not finish it. *"laughter It can't... It can't be completed!" **You saying you'll die while dying. Trivia *One of the items in the game that reveal a bit of D-9341's backstory is a key to a shack. The implications around this shack seem to be negative, although the specifics are unknown. This may be a reference to the SCP-1074 mod for the game, which was implemented into the game for a short while before being removed at the request of the mod's creator, where D-9341 is revealed to have ruthlessly murdered several people under mysterious circumstances, resulting in him being put on death row and, subsequently, the roster for Class-D personnel. *D-9341 is a self-insert for the player, with the fact that he's male likely reflecting the fact that the game likely is mostly played by male players, and has mostly no features or character, making it so the player can play as him easily. *D-9341 is voiced by TheVolgun, a YouTuber best known for talking about SCPs. *As of v0.7.4, one of the Class-Ds in the intro sequence will approach SCP-173 before it breaches containment. *It is now possible to die in the intro sequence, and, as usual, there will be a unique death message. *D-9341 may be a reference to Gordon Freeman from the Half-Life series. They both do not speak and do not look at their hands. **They both also undergo life-changing events involving aliens. *Although the Class-D models are bald, messages left by SCP-106 state "YOUR HAIR SMELLS NICE". Gallery bandicam 2013-09-20 17-23-35-969.jpg|D person inside containment. Lure_Subject_New.jpg|D person on a bed. ImagesCAUNNG2L.jpg|Old D person. classd.jpg|New but also old D person. FFFUUUUUU.jpg|D person loading. cimo.png|Old Class-D texture from v0.1, to get v0.1 goto SCP:CB IndieDB page. Category:Foundation Category:Characters Category:SCP